<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Invitation by TomatoBookworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251080">An Invitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm'>TomatoBookworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon compliant up to season 5 finale, F/F, Fluff, Mentioned canon character deaths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say that again?”</p>
<p>“My mother asked if you would come with me,” Melinda stated calmly. “She wants to meet you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melinda May/Yo Yo Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Written for AoS Ships It All, day 28: Mayo</p>
<p>- Set in some sort of alternate universe after season 5, where Daisy and Jemma rescued Fitz without any problems, no Sarge or alien birds or any more trauma for the team. You can read my platonic May &amp; Elena fic “Sparring” as a prequel to this, but this fic can also stand on its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena put her hands down on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say that again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother asked if you would come with me,” Melinda stated calmly. “She wants to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I want to meet the woman who raised Melinda May, at a coffee shop in the afternoon,” Elena said. “You’re spending the weekend at her house for the Mid-Autumn Festival. Didn’t you say that’s time for family?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melinda’s expression didn’t change, “So?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. probably considered themselves one giant family at this point, but this was different. What she and Melinda had was different. They’ve grown closer since coming back from the future and saving the world. Elena didn’t think too hard about it at first. She was still healing from losing her arms and breaking up with Mack. Keller was nice, but he didn’t understand everything that she went through. Daisy and Jemma were off in space looking for Fitz. It made sense for her to spend time with Melinda, who knew what she went through. She expected the same held true for Melinda, who wanted to nurse her wounds in private after Coulson’s death. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time passed. The space rescue mission was successful. While Fitz and Jemma didn’t live on base anymore, they consulted for S.H.I.E.L.D. and spent time with the team regularly. Daisy was always happy to hang out in between missions. Same with Piper. Davis would stop by the lounge for an occasional beer before heading home to his wife and child. The awkwardness with Mack had faded. Even though Elena eventually broke up with Keller, she had no lack of companions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, Elena found herself still seeking out Melinda. They’ve become true friends, and lately, Elena thought they were becoming something else too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did your mother invite anyone else?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she prefers to do her interrogations one on one,” Melinda said, as though that was supposed to reassure Elena. “Don’t worry. She’s nicer to the ones I’ve already decided on. Andrew thought she was wonderful from the moment they met.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were dating him then,” Elena asked the question. “Are we dating?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want us to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I want,” Elena said. “And you have to ask me out properly. None of this ‘guess-what-we-are’ stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melinda smiled. It was a slight upturn of lips, but her eyes were warm and caring. A true Melinda smile. “Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>